piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kennedy 3421
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gillette page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captain Teague (Talk) 05:52, October 15, 2011 Post-OST images As he who issued summons...I must ask that you participate in the Post-OST infobox images forum. Right now, the discussion is at the "nominations stage", where everyone can nominate candidate images OR nominate a POTC character who is need of a new infobox image(yes, even characters from POTC 1-3). Nominations start now and will end when votes start next Monday. When the voting begins, no more nominated images/characters will be accepted at this vote. If you have any queries and such, just ask either on the forum or on my talk page. Cheers, me hearties! -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Just reminding you all that nominations for Post-OST infobox images will end in 3-4 days and votes will begin immediately after. If you still want to nominate images, search for the forum in the Brethren Forum or just click on the link above. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:00, November 4, 2011 (UTC) As he who issued summons...the votes for the Post-OST character infobox images start today. Note: now that voting has begun, no more nominated images/characters will be accepted at this point. So have fun and choose wisely. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :IMPORTANT! 11/11/11 :Just reminding you all that voting will end in 3-4 days, in which the Post-OST infobox images discussion will end as well. If you haven't voted for the images yet, please search for the forum in the Brethren Forum or just click on the link above. :After this, the winning infobox images will be posted on their appropriate places. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 06:32, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Changing titles Kennedy 3421, Changing someone else's posts is highly inappropriate and against our guidelines...no matter how unfair it is to a character. The only exception is if said poster used inappropriate language(and as far as I know, "an Evil Bully" isn't inappropriate). This is the second time I've had to revert your changing of a title because of your dislike of it. I understand your fondness of Norrington...but we have rules; rules of which you continuously break. And so consider this a warning: if you change that title once more, you will be blocked for 2 weeks. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 06:22, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Cutler Beckett You removed content from a page. According to our our blocking policy, this change just gave you a blocking for 2 weeks. I'm sorry but you need to know how to do things appropriately. Please review the FAQ so you won't have to deal with this trouble again. If there is some confusion over a page's content, don't break the rules and remove the content, just discuss it in the page's talk page. Just a bit of guidelines you can choose to use or not use...whatever you decide. :(Is that canon it appeared in a video game. Sparrow never went to Port Royal in the Dead Man's Chest movie.) And to answer your question, that did happen in the ''At World's End'' video game. But just because it didn't happen in the movie doesn't mean we're going to remove every bit of material that doesn't appear in the movie(this Wiki takes EVERY material into account, not just the films). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 17:01, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Im Sorry about that okay, i did not know the rule i was breaking if im unblocked this week i will always consult you about my ideas before i act them out. Kennedy 3421 04:06, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 :It doesn't work that way. I'm sorry but even if you didn't know...I warned you. Upon seeing the word "guidelines" or "rules", you should've known that there were rules that could've been broken. You could've read them and know what not to do, but you didn't. And so that led you to your predicament today. :Of course that's not why I'm blocking you(look at the above response). What I'm trying to tell you is to read the FAQ now so you won't get into trouble again once your block is over. Truth be told: I honestly hate to block people, but if they continuously break our laws...I'll do what I must. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 16:18, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :If you unblock me today i promise you you won't regret it. Kennedy 3421 06:39, December 21, 2011 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 ::How's this: since it's the Holidays, I'll have you unblocked Christmas day. You would've serve your ban for a week at least(for your rule-breakings), and I won't have to break our policies. This is my final and only offer. Take it or leave it. ::And one more thing: if you make another offer to let off a block in the future, I'll extend your block as right now, it's considered "harassment"(another ticket to a blocking). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 16:30, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay I accept your offer fair enough, You won't regret this sir much appreciated. Kennedy 3421 21:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 Deleted scenes Try not to post infos from the deleted scenes into our articles. Not just because they're from the deleted scenes, but also because some of those scenes are openly non-canon. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 09:50, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Archive Ok, I know what you're thinking: "This is my talk page and I can do whatever I want". That is totally fine as long as you follow our Wiki guidelines. And so the fact of the matter is(as stated in the third bullet here): :Users are free to edit their own talk page, as long as messages are not manipulated in a way that alters the message. '*Clearing your talk page is allowed ONLY if you archive it'.'' So if you want to remove content from your talk page, you have to archive it. As quoted by Gibbs: ''Keep to the Code! -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 09:03, January 28, 2012 (UTC)